The Principles of Lust
by TheAwkwardLibrarian
Summary: "The principles of lust are easy to understand. Do what you feel, feel until the end. The principles of lust are burned into your mind do what you want, do it until you find...Love." Everything is fun until you get caught. EXB, canon pairings.
1. Prologue

Summary: "The principles of lust are easy to understand. Do what you feel, feel until the end. The principles of lust are burned into your mind do what you want, do it until you find...Love."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight the lovely Stephanie Meyer does. I am just taking her characters and having my wicked way with them!

**A/N: **This is my first story so leave me reviews good or bad I like them all. I want to thank my beta xxxKittyMasenxxx. This girl is the best seriously you should see the before and after chapters! I also like to thank janewithay for her advice! Check out all of their stories you will not be disappointed! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Principles of Lust**

**Prologue |Fucked..and not in a good way**

We simultaneously close the car door … the anticipation is killing us both.

I had been waiting for this all day.

The looks of lust she kept giving me during class, in the hallways and in front of her brother almost drove me insane. Not to mention the blush that encompassed her face and crept down onto her chest, made it very clear to me what she was picturing, remembering, _feeling_.

At lunch all I could think about were her lips and the way her tongue feels just below my ear. And my god, how she clings onto my shoulders when she is about to come.

Fuck, none of the girls I have been with have _ever_ felt like her.

We made sure that no one saw us leave school and we made doubly sure to both have perfect alibis. We had become quite good at our little charade over the past year.

Reaching the front door of the house I quickly unlocked it and rushed up to my room, knowing that she was following me. When we are finally both inside, I kick the door closed behind me. Throwing myself at her, I roughly pushed her against my bedroom wall, trapping her little body tight against my own.

My lips aggressively meet the soft, warm lips I had been fantasizing about for the past 24 hours. But she wouldn't be herself if she didn't match my kiss with equal if not more urgency, all the while grinding her hips against mine.

Our clothes came off frantically, being strewn about in various places. I picked her up and she quickly wrapped her slender legs around my waist while anchoring her hands in my hair. Her kisses become impatient as I lead us to my bed.

Laying her down on the bed, I pulled her legs open and placed my body in between them. I diligently sucked on her neck loving the groans I managed to elicit and of course I couldn't help but grin at the bruise that I knew she would have tomorrow. When she sees it I know she will be pissed, but I can't help but revel in this moment … because right now she is mine.

There is no need to wait anymore. I slowly trace my fingers across her chest, lightly grasping each one of her breasts, watching with rapt attention as her nipples pebble under my touch. My mouth soon follows, sucking and tasting her beautiful mounds. My hand skims down her stomach and around her hips, all the way down to her inner thighs until I hit her heat.

I dip my finger into her wetness and bring it up to her clit, turning her soft moan turn into loud groan.

Her lips lightly graze my ear and she whispers six little words that cause my undoing. "Fuck me and fuck me hard". She leaves a trail of kisses in the wake of her sinful words.

Now, I was raised a gentleman, so when a lady kindly request your services I was taught not to deny her.

I crawl up over her and wrap one of her legs around my waist. Positioning myself at her entrance, I slowly push myself in, concentrating on not coming right then and there. I start to move slowly at first, but the pace is driving us both mad. So I grab her other leg, wrap it around my waist and frantically plunge into her moist heat.

She immediately throws her head back and twists her hands in the sheets. The only sounds in my room are her and my groans.

If I weren't so utterly lost in her I would have heard my front door open. I would have heard the footsteps making their way to my room. And I sure as hell would have heard my bedroom door open.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I have just been caught fucking my best friend's little sister.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated and better than getting caught! ;)**


	2. Do I look like Lindsay Lohan!

**Disclaimer: SM owns it I definitely don't!**

**Chapter 1| Do I look like Lindsay Lohan?!**

_1 Year Before_

**Bella**

I stepped off the plane feeling grimy and tired. A two hour plane ride next to a crying baby will do that to you every time. As I walked out through the airport doors all I see is gray and all I feel is the harsh winds, not the familiar bright blue sky and dry heat. It is summer for god sakes and the sun is cowering being the clouds! But, I can't dwell because I put myself in this position.

"Bells!" The sound of my name being called puts me out of my inner musings.

I turn around and instantly run to the man. As I reach him I give him a big hug basking in the fresh scent of pine cones and beer. To most this wouldn't be comforting but to me this symbolizes a man I do not get to see as often as I would like to … my dad.

When I was about five my parents decided to go all parent trap on my twin brother, Emmett and I. Renee, my mom, took me and Charlie, my dad, took Emmett.

My brother and I got to see each other every summer and holidays either with Emmett visiting us in Arizona or me going on some vacation with him and dad. Once we learned how to use phones and computers, Emmett and I would talk and Skype as often as we could.

My parents little arrangement is complete bullshit if you ask me. What type of parents divide their kids 50/50 and separates twins? But, I would never voice my opinion because everyone including my brother thinks I'm the quiet bookworm.

Which is partly true. I love to read, because seriously who doesn't? Books are the shit plain and simple. And I am quiet, but only around others. Attention and me aren't exactly friends. It's just easier for me to stay behind the scenes and keep my inner monologues to myself.

Charlie helps me with my bags and we carry them to the police cruiser. Then we set off to take the long drive to Forks, Washington. Population 3,120.

Correction. Population 3,121.

"You made sure he doesn't know right?"

"Yeah, of course. He's sleeping over his friends house tonight so you can get all settled in and then surprise him. I gotta give it to you Bells he has no idea you're coming or that you are permanently staying."

I mentally give myself a high five. I have been avoiding his calls for the last 2 weeks just so he didn't realize something was off.

Six months ago Renee met the love of her life, Phil. After only what seems like a week of dating, she comes home with a sparkly rock on her finger. But what could I do? That's Renee for you. Impulsive, harebrained and eccentric but I love her regardless and Phil is actually a down to earth guy.

My only problem is that they are newlyweds and with newlyweds comes a lot and I mean a lot of sex. I think my virgin ears have heard more than enough sex noises for a lifetime.

The last straw was one day I was minding my own business just trying to get a snack to feed my hunger. But to my surprise I walked in on my mother and Phil going doggy style on the kitchen table. I fucking eat there! There is not enough bleach in the universe to erase that memory.

So I decided to give Charlie a call, and give Renee her privacy, and not to mention protect my sanity.

The rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence. Besides our similar brown eyes and hair, Charlie and I are alike in the way that we don't feel the need to fill space with awkward chatter.

When we arrive at the two story white house, blurry memories of my childhood start to assault my mind. Emmett and I playing tag, learning how to ride a bike, learning how to properly place the bait on the hook … and the list goes on and on.

We unload the bags from the back of the cruiser and enter the house.

"Your room is up the stairs to the right. We used it as storage but I recently cleaned it out. I told Emmett that we were going to use it as a gym. Poor boy actually believed me!"

I couldn't help but snicker. That was Emmett tough, sweet, fiercely loyal but a tad bit gullible.

I carefully make my way up the stairs making sure each foot is securely on the step. I have only been here five minutes I surely don't need to reveal my clumsiness so soon.

I make my way to the room and am floored at what I see.

The room was painted with cream walls and in the center of the side wall was a full sized bed decorated with purple bedding. A nightstand comfortably placed next to the bed with a desk directly across from it.

At the side of my bed was a window with a nook perfect to cuddle up with a book. There was just enough light streaming through the massive limbs of the tree outside. I remember when we planted it … and now it was nearly twice the height of the house.

Finally my eyes zero in on the far wall that is filled with bookcases from top to bottom.

My babies have a home!

I turned to Charlie and gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you dad I love it!"

He got a little red in the cheeks while gruffly saying, "No problem Bells. We had most of the things lying around and the rest I bought hoping you would like it."

"Don't worry I do. Thank you again I really appreciate it dad"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Well I'll leave you to unpack. I can order a pizza at about five."

With that I was left alone and I started the grueling process of unpacking. I took my iPod dock out and placed my iPod on it. For the next couple of hours I unloaded everything I brought from Phoenix

Two hours later, exhausted, I climbed into bed and let the soft music sway me to sleep.

…...

A woke up disoriented and a little out of breath. I tried to piece together what I was dreaming about but the throbbing in between my legs was a clear indicator. Slowly images of a man's body on top of me and inside of me started to form.

That dream was so real. I can still feel his lips grazing my neck, wandering hands and each and every movement inside of me. Dammit why wasn't that dream real?

_Well Bella, you actually have to talk to people in order to get laid._

Point taken.

Just because I can't experience the real deal doesn't mean I can't fix my little predicament with two fingers.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they slowly travel the well known path down my stomach. My fingers reach my clit and start to slowly rub. I close my eyes and relax into the mattress concentrating on the sensation travelling all over body. My hips start to move against my hand making it hard for me to stifle my whimpers as my legs involuntarily spread wider in order to give my hands more room.

I start to move my fingers down to my wet center letting my body shiver in anticipation. Just as I'm about to enter a loud knock and twist of my bedroom door immediately crashes me back to reality. I quickly remove my hand from my pants and hope my blush doesn't give away my recent activities.

Charlie pokes his head in and looks at me quizzically. "Bella you ok? You look a little flushed."

I cleared my throat before speaking, my voice sounding a bit frustrated, "Yeah, I just woke up from a nap"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that the pizza is here"

"Ok. I'll be down there in a minute"

As soon as the door closed, I lie back on my pillows and let out a huge breath. My chest slowly rising and falling as I calmed myself down, all the while trying to ignore my throbbing situation.

I make my way to the small bathroom to wash my hands.

As I head down the wooden stairs I can't help but think how life is going to be sharing one bathroom with two men.

_I hope they aren't afraid of tampons!_

I enter the kitchen that has not been renovated since they bought this house. The same pea soup green cabinets, the same white appliances and the same four-chair table in the center of the dining room.

This might make any girl cringe at the obvious need of redecorating but it brought me solace. It's nice to see that everything didn't change after the divorce.

With two pieces of pizza on each plate Charlie and dive in.

"You know I can cook dinner so you don't have to buy it every night"

A look of relief comes over Charlie's face.

"Oh thank God! I can't cook toast without burning it and I wouldn't even trust Emmett with an open flame. Thanks Bella".

I smile at the obvious truth. I remember two summers ago in Phoenix, Emmett thought it would be quicker to cook three eggs in the microwave instead of on the stove. Needless to say, the microwave was ruined, the fire department was called and Emmett has a life ban from any kitchen.

"No problem dad".

We eat the rest the meal in silence.

Once Charlie and I finish our gourmet dinner, he gets up pats his belly with satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go watch the game"

"Ok. I'm going to clean up and then go for a walk around the block. I want to get to know the area before school starts. I have my cell if you need to reach me." Maybe I can get rid of some my tension with some good ol' exercise.

Before leaving the room he says, "Don't go too far and don't come home too late"

I nod and quickly clean up the kitchen. I put my running shoes on and head out the door.

The cold Washington air hits my face and for once I welcome it. I need something to cool down my overheated body. I can't help but notice how quiet Forks is compared to Phoenix. You can actually hear the cricket noises and see the bright stars at night. It's kind of refreshing.

After ten minutes of walking I spot a trail that leads into the forest. I follow the small dirt road until I see an opening in the distance.

As I get closer I hear the low noise of babbling water. When I reach the clearing I am amazed at the landscape before me.

Vibrant colors swirl around me. My eyes locate where the noise is coming from only to see a small hot springs in the far right corner of the meadow. An array of purple, blue, and white flowers are scattered everywhere.

The green grass looks so soft, so inviting, so untouched. As if no one has step foot in here in forever. I don't know what the people of Forks do on their spare time but they really should invest some in finding mystical meadows like this.

But, on the other hand there was something so peaceful and enchanting about this place makes me want to stake my claim and ban the outside world from ruining it.

If only I got a letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven, I sure as hell would have mastered the cloaking spell to protect this place.

The sound of a branch breaking brought me out of my pity party. I whip my head towards the sound suddenly frightened at what might emerge from the trees.

Great, I can just see the headlines now.

_New Girl Killed by Various Animals, Police Chief's Daughter Murdered by Serial Killer on the Loose._

Whose smart idea was to come into the woods at nightfall?

_Yours Bella. It was your brilliant idea._

Right.

As the mystery person stumbles into the clearing, an unintelligible string of curse words spill out of their mouth, ending with an angry, "Shit".

I know should leave before this unknown person sees me. These are usually the situations where a person's flight or fight response kicks in.

_I choose flight!_

But, my filter and apparently my self-preservation, decides to shatter at that moment.

So of course the first words that come out of my mouth are, "Who the fuck are you?"

_Yup, Bella you're dead._

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! I honestly can't believe it! Keep them coming! :)


	3. To Dreams

Disclaimer: SM owns it.

* * *

**Chapter 2| To Dreams**

_1 Year Before_

**Edward**

The loud bang of the door hitting my bedroom wall instantly brought me out of my deep sleep.

_Does anyone know how to fucking knock?_

"Wakey wakey Eddiepus" my now ex best friend, Emmett, screamed as he flung his gigantic body on my bed.

I pull the covers over my body to shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight. "Go the fuck away"

"Now, now Eddie is that anyway to talk to your bestest friend in the world?"

"Please Em we all know I'm his best friend. And you owe me 10 bucks I told you he wouldn't be up"

_Where the hell did Jasper come from?_

I uncover my head from the sheet to see him casually leaning on my doorframe, arms crossed with a victorious smile plastered on his face.

Emmett and Jasper haven't changed since the day I met them eight years ago. They are still the same swindling assholes that will do anything to win a bet.

We don't have an epic friendship story, they didn't save me from the big bad bullies or help me when I got book dropped.

….

_8 Years Ago…_

As I walked down the unfamiliar hall all the whispers and the stares started to really bother me. I really wish Alice was here but she is on the other side of the school. Everyone knew my name and they were all excited to meet the famous new son of the great doctor and interior designer.

All I want, all I _need_ is normal.

With a breath I walked into my fifth grade classroom with my head down. I quickly found a seat in the back of the room. I sit down and patiently wait until the teacher starts class, hoping that she will take the attention off of me.

A loud laugh catches my attention as it gets closer and closer.

"See I told you the teacher hasn't started class Jazz. Give me a dime"

"No way! Double or nothing on the next bet"

"Deal. Wait what's the next bet?"

"I don't know. Let's ask the new kid"

I feel two pairs of eyes on me. I look up from the desk and was terrified of Emmett's big frame. But Emmett quickly flashed me a grin and said, "I'm Emmett and this is Jasper, you're with us now Eddie"

"Now first order of business, give us an epic bet. And you better make sure I win it"

….

I was just a scared nine year old. They accepted me and helped break free from my shell. They never asked me questions about my past even though I'm sure they speculate.

Jasper is always the friend who just knew. He always gets what mood I'm in and knows when and when not to push my buttons. Emmett is the totally opposite, he can be really oblivious to how people feel but always knows how to make me laugh and will gladly kick anyone's ass for his friends.

Their friendship was and is my rock, though I could never tell them that. I've been told I'm emotionally unattached. Whatever that means_._

Finally accepting that I was not going back to sleep I sit up from my bed and glare at my so-called friends.

"What the fuck do you assholes want? I was up late last night."

"I'm sure you were Eddieboy" Emmett said with a knowing wink.

"Which one was it last night Edward?" Jasper prodded while closing the door and laying down on my black futon.

"Tanya?"

"Kate?"

"Irina?"

"Lauren?"

"Don't forget Jessica! Remember how she was all over him last year Jazz? I bet you if you look up clingy in the dictionary Jessica Stanley's picture will be right next to it"

"I know I can just see it with her crazy eyes. I warned him Em! Never trust a girl with crazy eyes! He should have listened to us!"

I rolled my eyes as they laughed at their hilarious jokes about my life.

"Hey assholes I'm right here! You seem to know a lot about my sex life. What do you guys have slumber parties and gossip about me?"

Jasper scoffs, "As if, we do better things at our slumber parties. You're just mad you don't get invited"

"Whatever you guys are just mad because I get laid." What can I say the ladies love them some Edward Cullen.

"Whoa man, don't start that! Rosie and I get in our daily exercise if you know what I mean" Emmett says with a smirk while gyrating his hips.

"Dude that my sister you're talking about! It's not like I tell Edward that Alice, his sweet baby sister, satisfies my needs sometimes twice a day!" Jasper says with a devious smile.

My face immediately blanches. Emmett high fives Jasper at successfully making me uncomfortable. But Alice is my sister no one wants to hear about their sister's ...ehem...extracurricular activities.

"Laugh it up Em. I'm sure if this was your sister you wouldn't be giving anybody high fives!"

His smile instantly is wiped off of his face and his eyebrows knit in frustration.

"Touché, Edweirdo, Touché. But in my defense, Bells would never be interested in any guy especially you two assholes. She is quite, smart and rather spend the night reading then partying."

Jasper snorts from the couch. "So you're saying she's either a lesbian or asexual? Or better yet a asexual lesbian?"

"Well yes.. I mean no..I mean...-"

"- Because news flash, she's a seventeen year old girl I think she knows and has thought about sex"

I laugh at Emmett's idiocy. Sometimes he can be a little dense. What seventeen-year-old girl or boy didn't think about sex? But we all know that Emmett thinks his twin sister would never think such sinful thoughts.

Their whole situation is the weirdest situation known to mankind. When parents divorce shouldn't one parent take both kids not split them in half? But, who am I to judge? I'm way more fucked up than any of them.

"Whatever" Emmett dismisses. He clearly cannot handle the truth.

"So what was so urgent that you had to wake me up at such of an ungodly hour?"

Emmett excitedly clapped his hands, "Well since Daddy C and Esme are leaving for the evening we are hanging out without parental supervision. "

"Just me, Emmett, Rose, Ali and you. None of your skanks." Jasper sleepily explains.

_Oh hell no! _

If I don't get to sleep that fucker sure as hell won't be able to. I throw a pillow at his face to wake his ass up.

"Dude I was just resting my eyes!" He glares at me and I flip him off in response.

"Ok, girls put your claws away. We need to this party going."

All of a sudden a ball of energy charges in my room.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Alice my petite sister energetically says. But don't let her size fool you. When she is angry she can be my downright terrifying petite sister.

"Seriously! Does anyone know how to knock?" I say exasperated.

Alice goes across the room to Jazz as if she never heard me. Nice to know I'm appreciated in this group.

"Hi Jazzy"

"Hi Darlin'" Jasper says as he gives her a kiss and place her on his lap.

I quietly laugh as his accent comes through. He left Texas when he was five! Rosalie doesn't even have an accent. But, whenever Alice is around he always emphasizes his accent. Something about how all the girls love them a cowboy.

In true Alice fashion she takes over whatever plans Emmett had for us.

"Ok, I already called Rose she's coming over right now. Jazz go get the booze I know you have sketchy connections in Port Angeles. I don't know how and I don't want to, I love you anyways. But, don't get just beer. Us girls have better taste than that. Oh! Get some of that blueberry vodka and the chocolate one! Em go get some food like popcorn, candy and all those types of things. You know food to feed the munchies. I'm sure you know all about that. And Edward get some movies. I want everything. Comedy, Horror, Action you name it. You're smart you should be able to figure it out. Do you boys got that or do I need to repeat myself?"

We all stare at her dumbfounded, amazed that she said that all in one breathe.

She is a different kind of species. People who don't know her probably think she takes speed on a regular basis.

I'm the first to recover. "Yeah Ali we got it."

"Good. I'm going to go get ready be back by four." With that she left.

Em finally being able to muster a word, "Did you guys get any of that?"

"Nope"

….

Two hours, 100 dollars and a major headache later a cornucopia of food, alcohol and movies are arranged in front of us.

"Dude this is way too much for just us. It looks like we are food binging alcoholics who have great taste in movies!"

I snicker at how true Emmett's comment is. This is too much for just us but knowing Alice she probably has a good reason.

"Alice gets what she wants" Jasper sighed.

"That's so right boyfriend of mine"

I turn to see Rosalie and Alice enter the living room and sit down on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper.

I sit ironically in the loveseat away from the couples.

_Wouldn't want to catch that disease._

Rosalie makes eye contact with me and someone would expect a simple hi or hello but no I get, "Douche".

So in return I say, "Ice Queen"

Everyone else ignores our comments probably because they wouldn't want to become apart of our childish antics.

"Rosie baby look what we bought for our kick ass night of fun. I tried to get Prudeward over here to buy us a porno but he said no! Can you believe that?"

Alice, Jasper and I all give each other small smiles because we know in 5...4...3...2...1

_Slap!_

We all burst out laughing while Emmett rubs the back of his head. "Ow! Rose."

"No sex for a week"

"Wait... what... why? Come on for a week?"

"If you need to get off use the porn you are so fond of!"

Interrupting my free entertainment Alice claps her hands, "Alright, alright let's get out drink on and pop in a movie. Jazz get the shot glasses"

Each of us getting one shot glass we all raise our glasses and start our yearly tradition. First it started with innocent drinks like chocolate milk or juice but as we entered high school we graduated to alcohol.

Emmett stands up and starts, "To Sex"

Rosalie, "To Punishment"

Jasper, "To Relationships"

Alice, "To Friendships"

Then they all stare at me I decide to keep it short and simple, "To Junior Year"

We through back the shots, settle in the couch and begin our night.

.….

_Well, I'm officially drunk._

Laughter rang throughout the living room with the movie on the TV long forgotten.

"Then Jasper ran out of the house butt ass naked covering his junk with one hand!" Emmett barely could get out his sentence through his laughter.

"Dude it's not funny. How would you feel if you heard my dad coming into Rose's room when you're about to do the horizontal tango! I was lucky he didn't see my white ass run away."

"Aww honey it's ok if you want I can make it up to you" Alice suggestively says.

_And that's my cue to leave._

"I'm going to my room before I see something that can't be unseen" But, Alice and Jasper are too busy sucking face to hear me and Rose and Emmett are giving each other the eyes.

_One week my ass._

I leave without another word climbing up the stairs craving for some solitude.

Reaching my room I lay down on my bed shut my eyes and hope I don't have a hangover in the morning.

….

The rays of sunlight crept through my windows lulled me out of my sleep and brought a massive headache.

_Jesus, I need to stop drinking._

I turn over and feel discomfort in my pants.

_What the hell?_

I haven't jizzed in my pants since I was like twelve or thirteen before I got some type of self-control.

_Could I have had a wet dream?_

I search the recesses of my brain and suddenly scatter images of my dreams are unfolding before my eyes.

I see myself tripping into the meadow only to be surprised that someone is already there.

A girl. A _hot_ girl.

_Her soft brown hair cascades down the curve of her back. Her slim curvy body can be clearly seen through her leggings and tight jacket. _

_I can just imagine her longs legs wrapped around her waist as I frantically plunge inside of her._

_Thank You to whoever sent her to my dreams!_

_I peer at her face and see her milk chocolate brown eyes look terrified as her body has a defensive stance._

_Something about her looks so familiar I just can't put my finger on it._

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

_Holy shit she has fire!_

"_I'm Edward. Who the fuck are you?"_

"_Bella"_

Then my mind goes blank.

Come on! What the hell is with all the details? I don't care what she was wearing or her name! Give me the good stuff!

Determined to remember I force the images through my brain.

_I lean in to kiss her but before I fully reach her lips she attacks my mouth. I push her into the grass letting my body eclipse over hers. Her legs immediately open to make room for me and I gladly comply._

_I grind my hips against hers and her reaction is much more enthusiastic than any of the girls in Forks. She groans loudly while urging me to turn around on my back and shamelessly grinds on top of me. _

_I place my hands on her sides to guide her. She leans over so her head is placed on my neck. The feeling of her breath on my neck goes straight to my dick. Desperate for a release, I forcefully thrust against her moist center moaning because I can feel everything through her thin leggings. _

_In a short time she is withering on top of me, groaning my name and I feel the familiar tightening in my stomach._

"_Fuck, Edward, I think I'm coming"_

"_Let go. Fuck. Just let go!"_

_Her movements become sporadic, she finally comes and I soon follow her while forcing my mouth over hers._

_She stays on top of me for a few seconds before rolling off and slowly catching her breath._

"_Thank You"_

_Dry Humping?! Dry Humping Edward?! You dream about dry humping instead of actual fucking?_

I don't care if that was by far the hottest dream I ever had or the hottest girl I have ever seen. Now I have to imagine what it feels like to be inside of her. Not experience it even if it is my dreams.

Aren't people supposed to feel satisfied after a wet dream? I'm just left frustrated with a mess in my pants.

That's what I get for drinking around horny couples and not getting off by a _real_ girl.

I angrily get out of my bed and go to my bathroom. Taking two aspirins I shed my clothes and climb into the shower. Letting the images of the sexy brown haired girl and my hand take me to a place where I know I will be satisfied.

* * *

Hi! I am so sorry it took me so long to get another chapter! Life, college and boyfriends got in the way! But I will try to upload another chapter soon!

Thank you for the reviews,follows and favorites! Again keep them coming ;)

P.S: I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested! Thank You!


End file.
